


Vandal

by Chlodovech



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, also i think i managed to write something funny?, and they are also bickering. nothing new, so i guess... this is a comedy too., there is Cook!Kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlodovech/pseuds/Chlodovech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And from that day on, Kagami would be known to have performed the maximum act of vandalism to the naval forces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vandal

He wasn’t good at it. He knew it. But still, he stood there, pretending to still be asleep. Even when the bed shook and creaked with the extra weight, he persisted. If he held his breath and stood absolutely still, perhaps—

“You may be stupid, but I am not.”

He should stop pretending to be good at pretending.

Kagami gave a heavy and tired sigh in response, ignoring him.

“Oh, come on Taiga!” Aomine said a little louder, pulling the blankets from Kagami’s head and earning a not so pleased look from him. “You know I need to go. It’s just for a day.” He tried to explain.

“You’ll be out for a day because of a damn of a useless thing!” the redhead growled, turning to face the blue-head sitting next to him in the big bed.

Aomine arched his eyebrows.

“It’s the Emperor’s birthday.”

“Exactly. Let the man have fun with his game of Go and stay here.”

Dark blue eyes blinked before Aomine laughed, his nose wrinkling just like that of a child.

Thank god he couldn’t hear thoughts, because Kagami couldn’t help thinking how adorable he looked.

“I wish I wouldn’t have to go too, but it’s an order from the general. All the marines have to attend this event.” Daiki said in a low voice while placing his hands at each side of Taiga’s head. He then lowered himself until he could clearly see the burning color in those eyes he loved so much. “I’ll be back before lunch tomorrow, I promise.” He smiled and placed a kiss on Kagami’s forehead, earning a delighted sigh from the sleepy male.

“Oh, by the way,” Aomine continued. “I can’t find my socks.”

“Are you serious?” Kagami glared at him. “You are a marine but can’t find your socks?”

“What being a marine has to do with me finding my socks?” the dark skinned man inquired with furrowed browns. “Besides, it seems that hiding my socks in different places is your second hobby after basketball.” He added, crossing his arms.

Taiga slowly shook his head, his disheveled bangs falling over his eyes when he sat up.

“I didn’t know you were a kid that loses your stuff all the time when we got married.”

“Well, neither I knew you were a raccoon that likes to steal my socks when we got married.”

Kagami laughed out loud at that, which made Aomine smile softly.

“Alright.” The redhead yawned and slapped his thighs when getting up. “I’ll make coffee.” He declared and headed to the dark corridor.

“But what about my socks?!” Aomine yelled from the bedroom.

“Inside your shoes, idiot!” he yelled back and turned on the kitchen lights.

A surprised _ohhh_ came from down the corridor, along with _and you are the idiot!_

Taiga smiled as he grabbed their mugs from the cupboard. He really hoped that the Emperor’s birthday event wouldn’t take long. He wanted to spend Christmas together with Daiki.

 

“Well, I guess this is enough until lunchtime.” Kagami exhaled and put his hands on his hips, looking down at the plate of pancakes, five sandwiches, and scrambled eggs with eggs he cooked for breakfast. Since Aomine would leave in a few minutes, he didn’t cook for two, which upset him a little. Kagami didn’t like eating alone anymore. “Some juice would be good too.” He mumbled unhappily and opened the fridge to get the jar of lemonade. He was trying to avoid thinking about the next 24 hours he would spend alone, but it was obviously not working.

Then, when he began filling a glass with juice at the table, heavy footsteps came echoing down the corridor. A small smile graced Kagami lips.

“You sure took long to get ready, Ahomine. What was it? Were you looking for something else—”

The words and his breath got stuck in his throat when he saw Aomine in front of him, in his formal marine uniform.

Kagami’s crimson eyes went wide, amazed at how handsome and stunning Aomine was. The elegant and official looking clothes fit well to his tall and well-built body, and the white color of the material just made his dark skin stand out in that marvelous way. The midnight blue hair was also carefully combed back and had a faint gleam by a thin layer of gel that kept it intact and beautiful.

Kagami exhaled heavily. _Damn._

Aomine opened his arms, showing himself off. “Am I cute?” he asked in a smug smirk, turning on his heels.

The redhead eyed him head to toe, sometimes to give a special attention to the golden accessories in the shoulders and buttons and the hair combed back at the sides. He was so gorgeous…

“Kagami,” the sultry voice reached his ears again, louder this time. “You’re spilling the juice.”

“Uh?” Kagami blinked out of his stupor and averted his eyes to the glass of juice, finally noticing the lemonade overflowing from the edges and spreading across the table. “Crap!” he cursed, putting down the jar and getting a napkin to clean the spilled juice.

Aomine arched a brow and chuckled. “Am I this handsome for you to get distracted, baby?”

“I wasn’t distracted.” Kagami responded. “I’m just... I’m still a little sleepy.” He mumbled, avoiding the dark blue eyes.

“I see… Sleepy.” Tanned lips curled in a smirk but he did not say any other word and walked into the kitchen.

“There’s fresh coffee in the kettle and lemonade” Kagami announced when he finished cleaning the table, placing the wet napkins under his glass. _“Or what’s left of lemonade, it seems…”_

Aomine gave a small laugh. “I’ll have coffee. You seem to like lemonade a lot.”

The redhead ignored the commentary and continued. “You should eat something before leaving too. It’s a three-hour drive to the coast. You’ll get tired.”

A soft _tsk_ came from the kitchen and Kagami rolled his eyes even before Aomine’s reply.

“I’m fine, Taiga. I’ll grab something there before the general arrives screaming at us.”

Taiga shook his head and grabbed the jar, walking back to the kitchen where the bluenette was sipping at the steaming coffee in his blue mug.

“I just want to say that I will laugh a lot if later they announce in the news that “ _idiot marine crashes car after passing out of hunger because he skipped his breakfast”_ ok? No hard feelings though.” Taiga said nonchalant, glancing at Daiki before turning his back to him.

Aomine gasped in mock sorrow. “Would you do that?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re a heartless bitch, Kagami.”

The redhead shrugged. “That’s how I am.”

Kagami put the jar back in the fridge, but when he made a move to go back to the living room a hand quickly grabbed him by his arm and he didn’t protest when he was pressed against the kitchen counter and trapped between strong arms. Actually, he was quite delighted to have Aomine – looking that handsome – so close to him.

“No. You’re not like that.” Aomine said in a low voice and Kagami raised a brow. “You’re a loud and brainless angel.” He laughed and gave a quick peck in the redhead’s lips.

“You could stay and have breakfast with your loud and brainless angel then.” The tone in Taiga’s voice was serious as he cupped Daiki’s face in his hands. He frowned deeply, “Please, don’t go.” Crimson eyes locked on midnight in a genuine pleading look.

_That’s so low, Bakagami_.

“Damn, you’re one stubborn bastard.” The sultry voice said before a short laugh, and Taiga sighed and let his eyes fall to the golden buttons of the white uniform. “It’s only one day. I’ll leave as soon as the emperor sits his imperial ass to eat his imperial cake.”

“What disaster could possibly happen with a missing man among thirty thousand?” Taiga groaned but looked up again to stare at the dark blue eyes when Daiki pressed their foreheads together.

“It’s my duty, Kagami.”

“Oh, I didn’t know the emperor would miss you in his birthday party!” the redhead pressed his lips together in annoyance.

Aomine gave another quick peck in his lips.

“Stop pouting, you stupid. I’ll be back soon! When you see it, we’ll be on the basketball court next street and I’ll be crushing you.” He smirked and pecked the other’s lips again.

Kagami frowned. “Stop that.”

“What?”

“If you’re going to spend a whole day out,” Taiga grabbed Daiki’s face to look at dark blue eyes. “Then kiss me properly instead of giving these goddamn pecks, you moron.” And with that said, the redhead locked their lips together in a demanding kiss, his tongue lapping between the tanned lips, wanting to claim the bluenette’s mouth.

Well, Aomine was surprised. For a moment he didn’t even know what to do with himself while he felt the greedy mouth of his husband sucking and nibbling at his lips, but he soon parted his lips and let the demanding tongue intertwine in his in a warm and deep kiss that tasted like longing.

Kagami sighed in delight when the bluenette licked his bottom lip before giving it a good suck. _How am I supposed to let you go like this_?

Kagami eagerly grasped the back of the other’s head, pulling the silk blue hair with his finger and tilting his head when Aomine kissed him harder, and smiled when he tasted coffee with too much sugar in his tongue. He really hated bitter stuff.

Daiki bit down on his lips and pulled them gently between his teeth, earning a moan from Taiga.

“Already missing me?”

Kagami chuckled. “’M not done yet.” He murmured and kissed Aomine in the mouth again, then slowly brought his lips to the tanned skin of his neck.

The bluenette smirked when he felt the redhead spread kisses, licks, and bites around his neck and collarbones, but when a moan was bubbling up his throat, a hard suck in his neck took a strangled gasp from him.

“Taiga—!” he moaned, but Kagami just grinned and licked the spot.

“That’s for you to remember to come back soon.” His voice was deep when he pulled away, licking his lips.

“Well, I can stay here for more five minutes, you know?” the marine responded suggestively, placing a leg between Kagami’s and shamelessly groping his ass, feeling the round and firm cheeks through the thin material of his pants.

Taiga snorted and pushed Daiki by his shoulder.

“You get excited too easily, Ahomine. You better go now, or you’ll get stuck in the traffic.”

“Five minutes isn’t much!” the blue haired insisted, but his hands were back to the redhead’s waist.

“No,” the redhead denied. “If this happens, there will be no cake left for you when you get there. So you should go now!” he grinned and escaped from the strong arms. He went back to the living room to get the heavy bag and the white peaked hat of Aomine’s uniform.

Daiki sighed heavily in disappointment, but didn’t complain. Well, Kagami was right about him getting excited easily, but what could he do when his husband was so great?

Soon, he was hanging his heavy bag on his shoulder and buttoning the sleeves of his uniform while Kagami fixed his hair and carefully arranged the fancy hat in his head. He was ready for the birthday of the man of the country.

“Well,” Aomine shrugged, looking at Kagami’s fiery eyes. “I’m leaving.”

“Take care.”

“Of course.”

“Don’t talk to strangers.”

“Okay.”

“And don’t fall from the ship.” Kagami smiled.

“Shut up.” And Aomine frowned.

The redhead stepped closer to the bluenette and took his face in his hands, looking closely at the midnight eyes. Then he spoke up, his breath hitting the tanned lips.

“And remember that if you don’t come back tomorrow around lunchtime, I’ll give you a piece of charcoal for Christmas.”

“Understood sir.” the dusky skinned man replied with a salute, making the Kagami smile wider.

They shared a last and hard kiss on the lips before Aomine left. Then, alone in the kitchen, Kagami gave a heavy sigh and grabbed the blue mug on the kitchen’s courter with still a bit of coffee left.

“I might as well get ready for today.” He murmured to himself, gulping the rest of the warm beverage.

 

“Why did the chicken cross the road?”

Sigh.

“Why?”

“To get to the idiot’s house.”

He raised an eyebrow at the man across the counter but kept writing in the small notebook in his hands.

“Knock knock.”

“What?”

“Knock knock!” the male repeated, eagerly.

“… Who’s there?”

“The chicken.”

A brief silence fell in the room before Kagami roared.

“Listen here, Takao, you motherfucker!”

The raven haired male cackled and wheezed. Giving up his task, he put down the dish he was drying and held his belly, as if that could help him calm down from his wild laughter.

“Oh my god, Kagami!” Takao screamed, out of breath. “It’s so easy to get you! Oh man, I’m dying!”

Kagami sighed dropped the pen, hearing it tinkle against the marble of the counter.

“You’re an ass, Takao,” he murmured and ruffled his hair for the fifth time since he entered in the kitchen ten minutes ago, but as the brunette of silver eyes kept wheezing at his own joke, Kagami let out a low chuckle, and soon, a full laughter. “But yeah, this one was good.”

“Thanks babe. I’m good like that.” Takao winked at the redhead, who just shook his head before he returned his attention to the small notebook in front of him, quickly erasing the smile he had in his lips. Takao arched his brows, his sharp eyes studying the redhead’s expression before he spoke up, “You sure look awful today.” the raven hummed, putting away the clean dishes in the cabinet. “Who would imagine you’re the type to sulk when the hubby is away.” He smiled but his tone was soft and warm.

Kagami clicked his tongue. “I’m not.” He protested, but when Kazunari hummed sarcastically, he continued, “I just hate it when he has leave one day before Christmas’s eve because of the so important birthday celebration of the beloved emperor.” his tone grew angrier as he spoke, his heavy voice echoing through the big kitchen. “Why the goddamn emperor can’t just come out in public, give a speech, watch some fireworks and go back to his castle?!”

“Don’t shout, Taiga” Takao laughed and walked around the counter to stand next to the sulking redhead. He placed a comforting hand on the strong shoulder of the cook. “I also feel down when Shintarou has to leave the city because of an emergency in another hospital,” the redhead pouted but the raven continued. “I can see that he also hates to leave too, but we both know it’s necessary. It’s part of his job, after all.” The brunette shrugged. “But he always come back home quickly because he’s both a great doctor and also very impatient!”

Kagami turned to the shorter man beside him.

 “He knows that I won’t stop sending pictures of the sleeping positions of our cat while he’s away, so he quickly comes back so his phone will stop beeping.”

Kagami laughed out loud.

“You’re unbelievable.”

“What I’m trying to say is,” Takao continued. “Chill out. Aomine will be back soon!” he smiled and gave a wicked smile. “You can even ask him to buy you a present on his way back.”

The redhead hummed, playing with the pen in his fingers.

“Since he’s in the coast right now…” he said thoughtfully. “I should ask him for a pearl necklace.” He smiled when the raven haired male started laughing again. “But he must catch the pearls himself, of course.” and then both laughed, Takao a little harder though.

“Kagami, my man,” the kitchen assistant patted the cook’s back. “You’re an expensive bitch, aren’t you?”

He was about to reply when a shrill sound came from the reception. Taiga lazily dragged himself to pick up the loud telephone.

“Good afternoon, I’m Kagami Taiga—”

“It’s very helpful that you yourself have attended our call, mister Kagami.” The composed and polite voice of a man interrupted him.

“I’m…” the redhead frowned. “Who am I talking to?”

“You can call me Kobayashi. I am from the Government Security Department. Good afternoon.”

Kagami blinked, taken aback.

“Umm… Ah… Alright…” he coughed awkwardly and continued. “In what can I help you?”

“As you are aware, this year the Naval Forces were responsible for the celebration of the 82th birthday of Emperor Akihito. This morning, during the checking procedures, our security team found a terrible damage.” The man said calmly, but it only made Kagami more anxious.

“Oh…” he frowned deeper, trying to understand what was happening while fiddling with his apron. “A-And…?”

“And it seems that the damage was caused by you, mister Kagami.”

His paused and his eyes froze somewhere in the glossy wooden floor of the restaurant’s reception. He what? He caused what?!

“I… I’m sorry but… I don’t understand…” he licked his lips, anxiously, his hand trembling a little.

“According to the reports, you caused destruction of government property.”

“But I... What did I do?!”

“It’s not permitted to discuss such a private matter like this by phone, thus the report will be delivered to you by mail along with instructions of how to pay the fine for your acts.”

“But—!”

“All I can say to you, though,” the man added, sounding like he wanted to end that call as fast as possible. “Is that you harmed government property. Don’t do it again.” Then he made a pause. “Thank you for your understanding.”

And then a click.

Kagami was beyond shocked. What the actual hell?

The sound of rapid steps came from the kitchen and then Takao’s voice reached his ears. He turned around to find the raven staring at him curiously.

“Who was it? You sounded weird.” The concerned tone made him snap from his shocked stupor.

Looking down at the phone still in his hands, Kagami said. “It was from the Government Security Department.”

Takao frowned, his mouth opening and closing like he was trying to formulate something coherent.

“What…?! Why did they call you?”

“It seems that I harmed the government property.”

“What does that mean?” Takao’s voice was getting louder with each word. “What have you done, Kagami?!”

“Calm down!” Taiga barked, putting the phone back. “I also have no idea! He said something about the Emperor’s birthday and a security team checking the procedures for the event and that they found a damage that was apparently caused by me… And that’s that.”

“A security team…” Kazunari murmured thoughtfully; his sharp eyes focused on something lost in the room.

“And it seems that they will send me a fine by mail.” The redhead groaned and rubbed his face. That day was going from bad to worse.

“Are you perhaps a vandal, Kagami?’

“What?!”

Despite the shout from the cook, the kitchen assistant continued.

“You know. If they called you saying that you damaged a government property, then it is true. These guys don’t play around. You may have done something and don’t remember…” he whispered and stared at the floor for a moment before cautiously glancing at the redhead. “Maybe because… You’re such a vandal that you don’t remember any of the bad things you do anymore…”

“But I don’t—!”

“Well, something happened, Kagami!” Takao shrugged and turned his back to the taller man, going back to the kitchen. “If you remember what it is, tell me! I’m sure this will be a great story to tell people later!” he laughed loudly.

Left alone in the empty reception of his restaurant, Kagami stood with a still shocked look in his sun kissed face, wondering what he could have done to the government properties.

 

Luckily, because of the birthday of the country’s emperor, the day in the restaurant was completely calm since they all just needed to clean, check the reservations for the next weeks and organize the ingredients in the deposit. Because of that, the staff went home earlier which was a good thing for Kagami, because he really needed to think about that weird call without Takao glancing at him like he was a fugitive from a maximum security prison.

But after he made dinner only for himself, took a bath, watched two movies and lay wide awake on their huge bed for half an hour, Kagami was really wondering if that time when he broke some twigs of a bush in a conservational park in Kyoto to poke Aomine’s butt every time he complained about the cold weather was considered damage to government property.

He groaned. “There’s no way this is it. It happened today.” He sighed and rolled to the other side of the bed, missing Aomine’s body next to him. At that hour, the celebration was already done and the Emperor was now probably enjoying his imperial cake while Aomine – and other thousand marines – were putting everything in order again.

“I should have watched the celebration. He must have appeared at some moment… He’s tall, after all.” The redhead said in a heavy voice before a yawn escaped from his lips. He stretched one arm to grab the soft pillow next to him and buried his face in it, drinking in the fragrance of the blue haired that was so far away from him. “What would you possibly say about my act of vandalism, Aomine?” he sighed and felt his lids get heavier. “You would just laugh your ass off, I’m sure. And call me a vandal for weeks.”

Kagami then fell in silence. His mind was slowly being taken by fatigue and drowsiness while memories of that morning came back to his head, with Aomine questioning him about his socks and coming in the living room in his uniform, looking stunning and just _so_ handsome. The memories of being trapped between strong arms and tasting fresh coffee in the mouth of the man he was already missing before he was even gone.

He groaned. Aomine was only coming back tomorrow but he wanted to be kissed to badly now!

“I should have kissed him longer this morning…” his voice came in a small, sleepy whisper.

Then, he remembered the soft touch of the skin of Aomine’s neck against his lips and squirmed in the bed. It wasn’t a good time to think about that, but he absolutely adored listening to Aomine’s moans and groans as he marked his tanned body with bites and hickeys. It was so _good_ to look at his body and know that he was the one who gave him all those bruises. He especially liked to leave hickeys where people could see—

In a speed unknown to himself in such a state of drowsiness, he snapped his crimson eyes open and quickly sat up in the bed, staring at the wall in front of him while the pieces of the puzzle finally fell into place.

“Could it be…?” Kagami whispered, staring at the dark room with wide open eyes. “I harmed government property… Did he mean…?”

For some minutes, the redhead just stared and blinked at the wall with parted lips, deep in thoughts. And then, he snorted.

And wheezed and finally let out a loud laughter, falling on his back and squeezing his belly as he laughed out loud.

If he was right then he would laugh even harder tomorrow. And probably get punched in the face.

“Oh man,” Kagami took a deep breath and whipped the tears from his eyes. “Oh… I… I need to sleep. He will be back tomorrow and I need to check it out myself.”

And with that said, he forced himself to sleep – with a mischievous smile.

 

It was almost 1 pm when the sound of the front door closing with a heavy thud filled the apartment, along with a long and tired growl.

"I'm hungry! I want to eat bread!" a baritone voice complained loudly.

Aomine was back.

He took the heavy bag from his shoulder and removed his coat. Aomine was beyond thankful for being back at home. Last night he went to sleep with a pounding head because of the fireworks and the marching band. If that wasn’t enough, in that morning he got stuck in the traffic on his way.

He was exhausted and just wanted to eat Kagami’s food and also kiss him a lot.

And speaking of the devil, hurried footsteps came from behind him.

“Great timing, Kagami!” Aomine exclaimed, turning around to see the tall redhead walking to him. “Just who I was looking for—”

Before Aomine could finish, Kagami squeezed him in his arms, hugging him close to his body.

“Oi, Kagami! You’re heavy. Don’t throw yourself on me—!”

“Welcome back.” The redhead said in a whisper against his shoulder.

The blue-head paused for a moment before smiling softly. He returned the tight embrace, holding the other in his arms while smelling the scent of the fiery red locks.

“I’m back.” He replied in a low voice.

Kagami pulled away from the hug just enough to look at the midnight blue eyes. He drank in the intense color and then grinned.

“I hope you didn’t fall from the ship during the event, Aho.” He said in a taunting tone.

“Oh yeah?” Aomine raised a brow and pulled away from the hug, still looking at the redhead. “It was worse than falling from the ship!”

“Hm?” the redhead curled his lips into a fake innocent smile. “What you mean?”

“What _happened_?” the bluenette repeated, indignant. “I got in trouble because you can’t control yourself!” he growled, took off his shoes and poppled down in the couch.

Kagami smiled at him but remained silent.

“We were all in a line when the security team arrived to inspect us. Everybody was tense because the folks from the government always make a fuss if something is wrong.” The bluenette sighed and scratched the back of his head. “They looked at each one of us in the eyes as if one of us were a murderer… A guy next to me was even sweating!” Aomine explained with an annoyed tone and crossed his arms. “Then… They stopped. Right in front of me. A woman squinted at my face, stepped closer and stared at something that probably was the worst disaster in the history of the country. Then she whispered…”

Kagami listened intently, biting his lips to hold his laugh.

“I want to see you later. There’s a big problem, marine.” Aomine spoke up in a forced thin voice, which finally made Kagami let out a snort. “Kagami!” the bluenette shouted angrily at him. “You know what you did!”

“I’m…” the redhead shook his head, holding his laugh. “I have no idea…” and he wheezed again, giving up.

“Kagami Taiga!” Aomine frowned deeply. “They called me for a talk and explained that I had a damage that was not approved among the marines. Guess what kind of damage was!”

When no response aside from laughter came, Aomine continued.

“I had to read and sign a five sheet document because you gave me a goddamn _hickey_ , you bastard!”

Kagami had no idea he could laugh harder and louder, but he did.

“Oh my god… You…” the bluenette sighed heavily, running a hand through his blue strands. “When I came back to the ship, everybody was staring at me and eventually I had to tell what happened. And for the next ten hours, everybody was laughing and joking about this shit.” He murmured, looking at the redhead still wheezing. “Now they are curious to meet _the wild vandal husband of Aomine Daiki, the poor marine!_ ”

 After some minutes, Kagami finally was composed to say coherent words. “Oh god, Aomine…”

“Yeah.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“You are not.”

Kagami snorted. “Yeah, I’m not.” He laughed again. “I’m… I can’t believe… And they even called me!”

At that, Aomine looked up at the redhead standing in front of him.

“What?”

“A guy named Kobayashi called me when I was in the restaurant and told me something really weird…” now a mischievous smile danced in Kagami’s lips, his crimson eyes locked on midnight blues.

“Something weird…?”

Kagami cleaned his throat before speaking up in a formal and serious tone.

“We are calling you, Mister Kagami, because you harmed government property. Please, don’t do it again.”

Aomine stared at him with wide eyes, flabbergasted.

“Are you fucking serious…?”

“Yeah.”

Aomine stared at him unblinking, dumbfounded, then put his hands on his face and groaned.

“This is so fucking wonderful.”

“Indeed! So wonderful that next week they will send me a fine because of what I did.”

“You’ll have to pay a fine?” Aomine looked at him again with wide eyes. “Because you’re a greedy and horny bastard?”

Kagami shrugged and walked to Aomine who still lay on the sofa. “But doesn’t matter now.” He concluded, sitting on top of the marine.

The bluenette arched a brow at him. “What are you mean?”

Kagami just smiled and pulled the collar of the white sweater he wore, exposing the dark purple bruise adorning Aomine’s neck.

“Yesterday when I figured out what probably happened, I laughed really hard.” He whispered, tracing the bruise with the tips of his fingers. “But this morning I thought how thrilling this is, you know?”

Daiki stared at him with a smirk on his lips.

“Are you perhaps a vandal now, Kagami Taiga?” his voice was low and husky, and his hands quickly grabbed the other male’s hips.

Kagami just smiled and flicked his tongue between his lips while he straddled on Aomine’s hips, grounding them slowly. “Probably I am a vandal, yeah, but fines can wait for now because I really want to harm more the government property.”

Aomine gave a malicious smile and pulled the redhead to a hot, openmouthed kiss.

_Oh, he was so thankful to be back!_

**Author's Note:**

> I made this fanfic based on a post from Tumblr! I really loved the girl's story, so I made an AoKaga version!
> 
> ALSO, MANY THANKS TO MY DEAREST, CUTEST, RADDEST BABY IN THE WORLD::: NOA! ♥ She reviewed this fic and I'm just so thankful for her! I was really really really excited to post it, so thanks to her, it's here! Thanks corazón ♥


End file.
